Glass
by Drama Kagome
Summary: We barely noticed the time going by; we were enjoying each other's company too much to care. The more she talked, the more I fell in love with her.


**Summary: **We barely noticed the time going by; we were enjoying each other's company too much to care. The more she talked, the more I fell in love with her.

**Name of One-shot: **Glass

Glass is what separated us.

Bullet proof glass, to be precise.

Separated us from our freedom. But kept us locked in tight, side by side. We talked and we laughed, and I fell in love with her.

And it started by driving past the "No Trespassing" sign. On an airfield to be exact.

It was just after midnight, my girlfriend, Rin, and I were driving around in my truck, looking for something to do when I just started driving down a dirt road and we saw a plane take off. Next thing I knew, we were sitting on my tailgate, a blanket on our laps, watching the planes take off.

"It's so pretty out, Sesshomaru," she said now, leaning into my chest and looking at the crescent moon and stars. There was not a cloud in the sky. I glanced at her and smiled slightly. She was wearing my gray coat over her shoulders.

Rin and I had started dating just a week ago and before that, neither of us had any interest in each other. We barely talked to each other, I barely talked to anyone. I kept to myself and hated everyone. Then, Rin and I got paired up to do an assignment for Science class about two months ago.

At first, it was torture for both of us. As time went on, we began to be friends. Rin would sit with me at lunch. Well, she ate and I studied. One day at lunch after she had a bad morning, I kissed her, not caring if everyone saw. I don't why I did it, but the urge just came over me. Her lips were mesmerizing.

"What do you want to do after high school?" She asked me now, shaking me out of my thoughts. "My father wants me to follow in his foot-steps. Go to the same school he did, get good grades, and become a famous politician or something."

"You do not?" I replied. I had met her father weeks ago, when I had picked her up so we could work on our Science project. If I was human, instead of a dog demon, I would have been intimidated by him and his assertiveness. I did not care for the man, but I had to for Rin. I cared for her only.

"No, I want to film movies." This surprised me. I would have thought she would have wanted to study art or be a chef.

"What kind of movies?"

Just like that, we talked for hours. On what we wanted to do in life, what schools we wanted to attend, what places we want to see. Just everything we could think of. I realized, we had more in common than I had originally thought.

We thought we had all night and no need to rush. Rin's parents were out of town and mine were deceased. My half-brother Inuyasha was at his friend's house for the night, the only person I lived with. It was Spring break at the moment; we didn't have to worry about school the following day.

Rin and I were just about to kiss when I heard tires on gravel. I looked just in time to see blue and red flashing lights appear.

"Shit, the cops are here." I said, as they came pulling up. Rin and I got out of the truck and stood to the side of it. _If we get arrested, her father will kill me, _I thought, recalling the conversation I had with her father when we went out for our second date. He told me if we ever got arrested, did drugs, or drank and drove, he would kill me.

Looking back, I wouldn't change a single thing about tonight. Crazy as it sounds, everything was wonderful. She stole my heart and I fell in love in the back of a cop car.

"What," Rin exclaimed, panic in her voice. I noticed she stood closer to me.

"Stay calm," I quietly said. "We are doing nothing wrong. Let me handle the talking."

"I bet we could run for it," Rin said, surprising me. I looked at her and she had a smile on her face and a wild look in her beautiful brown eyes. Suddenly, my breath was gone. She looked at me. "What? It would make good story for our friends."

"You're crazy as hell," I said, smiling. "We are not running. We did nothing wrong."

The cops approached us now, shining their flashlights on our faces, making us blind. We shielded our eyes with our arms.

"Good evening, folks," the officer greeted us. I noticed his partner shine a light into my truck when I took my arm away from my eyes.

"Evening, sir," I replied, holding Rin's hand in mine. I gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Do you two realize we are on a restricted airfield?" The police officer looked at his watch, "At two-thirty am?"

"No, sir."

"What were you two doing?" The partner kept shining his light in my truck and moved to the bed of my truck. He flashed over the blanket and my coat I used as a pillow, so Rin could lay her head on my chest. We watched the sky and talked.

"We are on a date." Rin said, and I wish she hadn't. She was the innocent one here. I was driving and it was my choice to come here.

"What are your names?" The police officer asked, getting out a notepad and a pen, while cradling his flashlight between his head and shoulder.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi," I said. I began to get concerned about Rin. Her father was the Mayor and well known and liked. If word got out that Rin had done something illegal, her father's reputation would be on the line and I would be paying for it.

"Rin Weistu," Rin replied, not a hint of fear in her voice. I really looked at her. There was something about the blue lights were shining, the brought out something in her beautiful brown eyes.

Then it hit me. Freedom.

Rin's father was Bankostu Weistu. He kept this town in order and cracked down on those that broke the rule. He volunteered at the animal shelter, nursing homes, and soup kitchens at least three times a month. He, her mother, and Rin didn't live in a big fancy house; they lived in a modern sized house. All of his money goes to various charities, as Rin has told me, verifying what I already knew from the papers. The man was a Saint.

From what she has told me, Rin has never broken the rules, in fear of her father's reputation as raising a "well rounded intelligent woman with great expectations to succeed," as Rin had put it earlier. She has never broken curfew or dated "bad" boys as most teenage girls do. She went to school, did her homework, played tennis, and went with her father to volunteer at places. The Saint was raising an Angel.

"The Mayor's daughter," The police officer asked, pausing in his scribbling.

Rin nodded in reply.

"Your father will be disappointed to hear about this," his partner said. He stopped looking in my truck, satisfied he hadn't found anything incriminating. "Nothing suspicious in the truck, Hunta."

"He doesn't have to know, Noki." Rin smiled at the man. "My father is out of town for the night, anyhow. My boyfriend and I are doing nothing wrong."

"Boyfriend, ay? I thought you were going to prom with my nephew Haru?"

"Haru is a liar and an asshole," Rin replied. She had told me about Haru one night when we were studying. He had a crush on her, followed her around, and disrespected woman. I despised him immediately.

"Watch what you say, Rin." Hunta warned. Rin was treading on thin ice with these guys; they could throw us in jail for nothing but say we assaulted them. Somehow, I wasn't worried about going to jail. I was too busy watching Rin give attitude to the officers and being free from following the rules.

Rin stood in front of Noki and smiled. Before I had time to warn her, Rin stomped on his foot.

In a quick motion, both of us were handcuffed and about to be put in the back of the car.

"You know, my father isn't going to be very happy with you two," Rin said, smiling at him. I got the sudden urge to laugh. "He's going to blame you, not his sweet innocent law abiding daughter. Just release us and I will not tell my father."

"I'm not going to fall for that," Noki said as he put me in the car on the passenger side, followed by Rin to my left.

"Okay, don't blame me if you get fired and I get to go to prom next week," Rin replied, smiling. "Hey, do you have a light? I am dying for a smoke." I couldn't help but chuckle, as she didn't smoke.

Noki got mad and slammed the door once he realized she was joking.

Odd enough, I wasn't worried about going to jail or her father; I was only worried about Rin's safety. If we did get locked up, I do not know how she would do. I wanted nothing more to break out of these handcuffs and whisk her away from this place. However, I knew that would land us in much deeper trouble.

"What were you thinking, Rin," I asked her, settling in beside her. "You could get into serious trouble."

"I know," Rin replied whilst smiling. "But it is nice to be a rebel right now. Following the rules, volunteering, and being the "perfect" daughter gets so boring after a while."

"A rebel without a cause?" This made Rin laugh. I smiled a little.

"You want to know the most rebel thing I have done in my life?"

I nodded, wondering what she has done badly in her life.

"About a week before we got paired up for the Science project, my best friend and I drank half a bottle of vodka and replaced it with water."

"You rebel," I joked. "Let's see what I have done. I've been out past curfew, thrown rocks through the window, broken my step-mothers vases and then proceeded to blame it on my younger brother, you name it, and I did it."

Rin sighed dramatically. "It's official, I haven't lived life."

I smiled at Rin and brought my attention to the officers. I could hear them on their radios, talking with dispatch and looking through my truck. They were taking their sweet time doing it also. I knew they wouldn't find anything more than my school books, Rin's bag, and blankets. I kept my truck free of illegal things and garbage.

We didn't mind, though. We barely noticed the time going by; we were enjoying each other's company too much to care. The more she talked, the more I fell in love with her. I learned more about her family, what her favorite ice cream, flower, fruits, and color. Mint chocolate chip, tulips, raspberry, and orange respectively.

I told her about my family, something I have never done before, especially with a human. She had mourned when I told her that an ogre demon had slain my father, and my step-mother died in a car crash only day after. I found she was so easy to open up to.

Before we knew it, it was four A.M and we were being released with a stern warning of never letting this happen again.

We both agreed and I drove Rin home.

"Rin, wait a moment," I said before she got out of my truck when we got to her home. "Tonight was wonderful."

"It was," Rin agreed, smiling. "Thank you, I had a great time."

"Would you like to go to prom with me?"

Rin looked at me, with a puzzled expression. "I thought we were going to."

"Yes, but I never officially asked you."

Rin smiled wide and kissed me and I kissed her back. "Of course I will," she said when we broke apart.

Watching her walk up her steps and wave me good bye before she entered her house, I knew I had found my future mate.

The End!

Wow! It feels so great to write again! Took me a few days to get this written up but I did it! I hope you all loved it! I know Sesshomaru is a little OOC but I love how this turned out. Forgive me if I am a little rusty. I haven't written much since last year.

R&amp;R Please!

Drama Kagome


End file.
